Order Reads The Epilogue
by Aegis12
Summary: The classic reading the epilogue that's been done way too many times. But, please, read it.


**The Order reads the Epilogue.**

 **I should be updating the other stories that I'm in the middle of which I've discarded for the last three or so months, but I just don't know how to continue them, and I've wanted to do this for awhile now. It's set after The Order Of The Phoenix, before Half Blood Prince. Sirius is alive. So, with the music of Panic! At the Disco accompanying me and no idea how to write this -**

 **Disclaimer - J.K Rowling has finished school. I'm only eleven, which makes it pretty sure that I'm not her. I own nothing.**

"Harry!"

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Quidditch? Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill are playing. We're gonna get Charlie to play, too. Percy'll probably say no, so'll Hermione. We'll need another player, though, so I'm thinking Tonks."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my broomstick." He dashed up the stairs and into the room they were staying in at Grimmuald Place. The room wasn't that decorated, with a couple of portraits of people that never visited, few beds, and some storage.

A crack downstairs alerted him of an arrival, but he ignored it. People were coming and going constantly these days, what with Voldemort and security and what not.

"Actually, Harry," Ron's voice came from behind as he reached down for his Firebolt. "We're wanted downstairs. Everyone."

"What for?"

Ron shrugged.

It was a crowded place when they got there. There was the Weasley family, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, Mcgonagall - the entire order was there, including Snape.

"What's _Snape_ doing here?" Ron hissed.

"What's half these people doing here?" He shot back.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Harry glanced behind them as if someone was eavesdropping on them.

"Don't know," Hermione shook her head. "Everyone just appeared. Dumbledore seems to know what's going on, though. He called everyone together, apparently. Only him and Mad Eye know, I think."

"What's so important that they didn't even schedule an order meeting and just came?" Ron asked.

"Why are they letting us in on it, actually? They never let us in on the meetings." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think it's a meeting - it wouldn't be, they'd never let us in on it. I think it's just -"

" _Quiet_!"

The room fell silent to Dumbledore's voice.

"We have received a note. A note, and a book." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a ripped piece of paper.

" **Hello, Professor Dumbledore.**

 **We have received news of many beginning to give up hope, and have decided, despite Father's requests, to send this to you. Keep in mind that not all is doomed. Yes, there will be deaths - that is war. That is life. We cannot tell you who, however. That cannot be changed. One thing changed, the entire future. All is well, and time heals all wounds. Remember that. There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it. There is always a way to win. With this note, you'll find a book. It was written by my father and his wife, with help from a friend. It was written with the help of a pensive, so you'll find that it isn't guesswork of trying to remember the events, but the exact truth from your futures. We request you read it. Yes, we know that if you know too much the future may change. However, the doors have already been locked." The doors made a sound, multiple clicks. "Read. We need the entire order to be present, all the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Sincerely, T.R.L, J.S.P, L.L.P, and A.S.P."**

Silence in the room.

"With it, there was, as said, a book. Short, but a book. Which apparently we need to read if we wish to leave."

"What's it about?" Fred's voice echoed.

"The future. To convince us to not give up hope."

"We shouldn't! We could change the entire future! Messing with time is dangerous and -"

"Hermione, we have to. Otherwise we're stuck." Harry reasoned.

She huffed. "If whoever sent it ends up suddenly not existing, don't -"

"Hermione."

"Alright."

" _Constant Vigilance_!" Moody barked.

Kingsley frowned - the girl was right. They shouldn't. But . . .

"What's it called?" George asked.

"Nineteen Years Later." The response came from Dumbledore.

"Right." Hermione mumbled.

"I shall read." Dumbledore said.

 **"Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple,"**

"Hogwarts!" Fred and George yelled in sync.

" **And the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air**."

"Who's this about?" The question came from Bill.

No response.

 **"Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the Owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red headed girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm**."

"Reckon they're Weasleys?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Weasley, seeing how many of you there are." Snape sneered.

 **" 'It won't be long, and you'll be going too.' Harry told her**."

"HARRY!"

"I survive?"

"Don't think like that, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"No, but like, I don't get killed? Murdered like a pig raised for slaughter?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Sorry."

 **" 'Two years,' sniffed Lily. 'I want to go now!"**

Sirius and Remus smiled sadly, along with Molly, Arthur, and multiple other adults; of course Harry would name his kids after his parents. Harry still looked like he was in shock.

"Well, well," Fred started.

"Who does that sound like?" George continued.

"Could it be th-"

" **The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car."**

The reading paused.

"You named your son after me?"

"Apparently." Harry shrugged.

"I am . . . I am shocked. Gratified, but shocked. Why would you name your son after me?" Everyone looked at him, curious.

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully to the stares.

 **" 'I won't! I won't be a Slytherin**!' "

 **" 'James,' "**

Sad smiles exchanged.

 **" 'Give it a rest!' said Ginny**.

Harry choked. He choked outright. What? _Ginny_? She was his best friend's little sister, he wouldn't -

The silence in the hall was deafening for three seconds, and then -

Squeals.

"You knocked up our sister?"

And _shit_.

Five brothers up against him - Percy wasn't there.

The look in Fred and George's eyes was deathly.

He yelped. "I haven't!"

"But you will."

He scrambled up. "I just -"

"Boys. Don't hurt him." He had never been so glad to hear Arthur Weasley's voice in his life. Maybe he _wouldn't_ have to be buried tomorrow.

"But he-!"

"Didn't you hear wh-"

"I'm gonna ki-"

" _Silence_!"

The brothers growled. Sent him glares. He backed away. He didn't want the Weasleys against him.

But he also didn't understand.

Ginny was like his _sister_. He was Ron's little sister. Why would he marry her? He didn't like her that way. Unless that changed. She was just Ron's little sister.

"Oh, Harry."

He was surprised to hear Mrs Weasley behind him. She hugged him.

"Oh, I'm glad it's you. I know you won't hurt her. Plus, I'd always wanted you to be a Weasley. You're part of the family, but now you'll really be family!"

Not a word from Mr Weasley.

Then they turned to Ginny.

"You marry Harry?!"

She shrugged. "Apparently." They avoided each other's eyes.

Another package slammed to the floor. No one had seen it coming down.

Accompanying it was yet another note.

 **"Hello, us again."** Dumbledore read.

 **"We noticed the chaos. We decided to send you something else. We're watching this. It's rather amusing. (Advanced technology which you gain in the future. Don't ask.) Read. J.S.P, L.L.P, A.S.P."**

The talking - or rather, yelling, accusations, and other, - continued for another fifty-seven seconds before falling silent at Dumbledore's yell.

"Thank you." He said. "Now." He cleared his throat.

 **"Harry stuffed a bent card into the box at random and hurried out of the door before Snape could change his mind, racing back up the stone steps, straining to hear a sound from the pitch, but all was quiet . . . It was over, then . . . He hesitated outside the crowded great hall, then ran up the marble staircase; whether Gryffindor had won or lost, the team usually celebrated or commiserated in their own common room."**

"Why weren't you playing the match?" Fred cried, his anger at Harry momentarily forgotten at the prospect of Quidditch.

Harry shrugged. "Sounds like I had detention. Probably from Snape. Sounds like something he'd do." He forgot Snape was actually in the room.

He sent Harry a dirty look.

 **" 'Quid Agis?' He said tentatively to the fat lady, wondering what he would find inside. Her expression was unreadable as she replied, 'You'll see,'."**

They Gryffindors leaned forward in anticipation; had they won?

 **"And she swung forwards. A roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her. Harry gaped as people began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room. 'We won!' "**

"Yes!"

Cheers - from the Gryffindors, at least.

 **"Yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver cup-"**

"We won the cup?!"

"Hell yeah!" The cheering was coming from all the Gryffindors, even Remus, even the ones who had left Hogwarts.

 **"The silver cup at Harry. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!' "**

The cheering continued, and then, slowly, began to die down and the headmaster waited to read the next lines. He smiled.

 **"Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her."**

There was silence for a fracture of a minute. And then wolf whistles. Growls from Bill and Charlie, which, distinctly, were heard. Mrs Weasley was smiling, her husband's eyes calculating, before he gave Harry the smallest of nods. His eyes met Ron's; his face was emotionless, blank. The headmaster continued.

 **"After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romlida Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry took to mean, 'Well - if you must.' "**

The five brothers took him aside.

"Harry," Fred began.

"Harry." George added - but this time they weren't joking. They were serious. And because it was Fred and George, who were never serious, even in the face of death - he was actually slightly scared.

"That's our sister. And we get that you mean well, but I swear, if you ever hurt her, we will kill you." Bill started.

"You're a good guy, but I . . ." Charlie trailed off.

"I'm not even dating her yet!"

"No, you're not, and once you do, we'll be having this talk again. No one hurts Ginny and gets away without some sort of punishment." Charlie finished.

"I can take care of myself!" Ginny called.

"Never said you couldn't, Gin, we're just-"

"I can, so leave him alone!"

"But he-"

"Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, leave him alone!"

They opened their mouths to protest, and then closed them once Ginny raised her wand. That girl was brilliant at hexes, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one.

"Alright, but if he hurts you . . ." Fred left the threat hanging in the silence.

They shot him glares which Harry thought he really didn't deserve. He didn't even like Ginny like that!

"Are you boys ready to continue?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

No answer.

He cleared his throat.

 **" 'James, give it a rest!' Said Ginny."**

The Weasleys growled.

 **" 'I only said he might be,' said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin.' But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent."**

Ginny groaned, along with the rest of her brothers. She had ingerited the look that Mrs Weasley always used when disappointed or angry.

 **"The five** **Potters-"**

 **"** I have three kids?!"

"You knocked up our sister three times?! Potter, you are -"

Ginny flicked her wand towards Ron and he fell silent. His mouth moved, but no sound escaped.

"Please, professor, continue." She smiled sweetly.

"Uh, yes. Of course. **The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took he trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

 **'You'll write to me, won't you?' Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother."**

"Of course we would." Ginny looked slightly offended at the suggestion that she wouldn't write to her own son.

 **" 'Every day, if you want us to,' said Ginny."**

"No one writes every single day, Ginny." George stared at her incredulously.

Ginny shrugged.

 **" 'Not** **every day," said Albus quickly. 'James says most people only get letters from home about once a month.'**

 **'We wrote to James three times a week last year,' said Ginny.**

 **"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts.' Harry put in. 'He likes a laugh, your brother.' "**

Minerva Mcgonagall groaned. "Please don't tell me there's another James Potter coming to Hogwarts. I am going to count up the days until the day that the Weasley-Potter lines collide and the first comes to Hogwarts, and _then_ I will resign." She said with a sense of finality.

"Alright, Minnie." George grinned.

"My name isn't Minnie!"

The twins shrugged.

"There isn't -" Fred began.

"Another James-" George added.

"Potter coming to Hogwarts." They finished.

"Besides, Minnie, you wouldn't quit." George said.

"You like it here too much."

Minerva sighed. "I wouldn't be too sure." She muttered.

 **"Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged into platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

 **'Where are they?' "**

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"No idea."

 **"Asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

 **'We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anyone's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regul-"**

"He comes back?!" Ron's voice sounded furious.

"He comes back!" Mrs Weasley cried. "Oh, Arthur, he comes back!" She hugged her husband. "He comes back. Oh, my Percy . . . Percy . . ."

" **Loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . .**

 **'I think that's them, Al.' Said Ginny suddenly."**

"Who?" It was a chorus of multiple voices.

 **"A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

 **'Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

 **Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him."**

"Now, now, now . . . Who does that sound like, George?"

"Someone we know? I wonder . . ." George smirked.

Hermione blushed.

 **" 'Parked alright, then?' Ron asked Harry. 'I did. Hermione couldn't** **believe I-"**

Molly squealed. "Oh, Hermione!"

Harry sighed in relief. "They come to their senses, thank Merlin. Do you know how hard it is to watch them just dance around each other?"

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"But-but-I-I don't -"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ron, it's so obvious. At least you guys get together. It better be soon. Because I don't think I can handle it much longer."

"Try being best friends with them!"

Ginny laughed.

"It's so frustrating! It's right there, it's so obvious, and there they are, jumping around each other and being really oblivious."

"I don't-!" Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin they actually realise. It was starting to get physically painful." George added.

"Hermione, dear. I'm so glad. Now you'll really be part of the family!"

"I-uh-can we continue?"

The room laughed her discomfort, but Dumbledore took pity on the girl.

" **'Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? Thought I'd have to confound the examiner.'**

 **'No, I didn't.' Said Hermione, 'I had complete faith in you.'**

 **"Totally." Ron snorted.**

 **" 'As a matter of fact, I did confund him,' "**

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, sending him a disapproving glare.

Ron shrugged.

 **"Ron** **whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. 'I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a supersensory charm for that.' Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,"**

"They have two kids, Arthur. Oh, my Ron, all grown up." Molly whispered.

" **Having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted in when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

 **'If** y **ou're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you.' Said Ron, 'But no pressure**.'

The room laughed, apart from Hermione and Molly, who sent him disapproving looks.

 **" 'Ron!' Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

 **'He** **doesn't mean it,' said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer pay-"**

A scream and people fell from the roof. Well, not literally from the roof. They appeared in the air at roof height and fell to the ground. It looked to be eleven or twelve people, all at varying ages.

"Urgh." One of them muttered. "They can never get the height right."

"That's really not their fault, Lily," another shot back. "They can't exactly go around sending people into the past just to practice getting the correct height."

"I never said they could." She retorted, standing and brushing dust off her pants.

"Well, no need-"

"Guys, shut up." Someone else cut in. "We _do_ have an audience."

And they did. Everyone in the room was staring at them. They were all standing now. A blue haired boy, two black haired, a blonde, and many redheads.

"Ah, hello." The boy with the blue hair stepped forward. "We sent you the book. Well, technically, not all of us, but that's not really the point. The book got sent, and then they sent us without even asking permission, which, to be honest, as really annoying."

A pause.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked.

"First names," Harry distinctly heard the blue haired boy whisper quietly. "They'll figure out the rest. Names, parents - well, not me, because, you know -, ages. House too. Okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Teddy. Well, Theodore, but call me Teddy. I'm twenty-five. Hufflepuff."

A girl rolled her eyes. "Lily Luna Potter, fourteen. Ginny and Harry Potter."

"Luna?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Why her?"

"Dunno."

Ginny smiled. Luna was a good friend of hers.

Another boy, one who looked near identical to Harry, stepped up. "James Sirius Potter -"

Minerva groaned. "Are you serious, Potter? You're letting not just James but James Sirius into the school?"

James grinned. "Nah, Minnie, you love me. We're even on first name terms! You've got a chair specifically assigned to me in your office!"

Fred and George grinned - he seemed like he'd be good accomplice. A partner in crime.

Minerva closed her eyes - why is it always the Potters and Weasleys like come on. "Continue."

"Well. Let's see . . . James Sirius Potter, eighteen, Harry and Ginny Potter. Gryffindor."

"And Albus Potter. Sixteen years old. And, like they said, Harry and Ginny Potter."

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley." A red headed girl stated firmly.

"You named your daughter after me?" The clumsy metamorphmagus questioned, glancing at Hermione, her hair the trademark shade of bubblegum pink.

"Apparently."

"Honoured. But why did you call her _Nymphadora_?! It's _Tonks_. I don't _do_ Nymphadora." She whined.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley." She repeated. "Sixteen. Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ravenclaw."

"Don't get mad. The Weasley-Potters and I are friends. I'm not prejudiced or against muggleborns , okay? Just . . . Please. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy."

"What?!" Ron yelled. "Why are you friends with a Malfoy?!"

James coughed. "Albus is a little -"

"Shut up."

James shrugged. "More."

Cue a dirty look from Albus, but no one seemed to have heard it.

"Why Malfoy?!"

"Stop." Rose rolled her eyes. "It's okay. They're not prejudiced anymore. Scorpius' friends with us. He's actually an okay guy."

Scorpius looked affronted. "An okay guy?" He echoed. "You're the one _friends_ with me."

"Actually, that only happened because Albus was friends with you. Otherwise I never woulda been your friend. I probably never would've even talked to you apart from competition in marks."

"They've got this competition going," Albus said to the Order. "Competing for top marks. They're both quite smart, top of the class, so they're going against each other. Never helping with homework . . ." He trailed off. The argument continued.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't actually have to do it. You could've just walked away."

"And given you the satisfaction? No way," Rose shot back.

A roll of the eyes from Scorpius. "Still. It's just -"

"Are they dating?" Sirius cut in.

Their looks of defiance changed to ones of horror.

"Merlin, no!" Rose said.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nopeity nope. Not my type."

Albus snickered. So did James and Lily.

"I feel like they are, actually," Fred stated.

"Or perhaps just being oblivious," added George.

"No! We're not. We're really not."

"So, if she's not your type, Malfoy, what is?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Um-uh-"

"Albus." James said under his breath. Albus kicked him. No one seemed to have heard, though.

"Guys?"

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"Ah. Okay."

A minute in silence for it to sink in.

"What'd your father think of that one?" George called.

"He said it was fine." He answered stiffly.

"Oh. So, who is-"

"How about we continue the introductions?" He cut Sirius off in an attempt to change the subject from his love life.

"Yes!" Dumbledore clapped his hands. Scorbus sent him a relieved glance.

"Anyways, I'm sixteen," he continued. "And my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Slytherin."

"Hugo Weasley." A boy with similiar looks to Ron said. "Fifteen. Hermione and Ron Weasley. Gryffindor."

"Dominique Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, twenty. Gryffindor." She smiled and gestured for someone else.

"Louis Weasley, fifteen. Bill and Fleur Weasley. Gryffindor." Unlike their sister, the two both had red hair.

"Molly Weasley," the girl spoke cautiously, as if they'd get upset at her introduction. "I'm seventeen. Daughter of Audrey and," she paused, "Percy Weasley."

Emotions flashed through people's eyes; anger, hope, despair. No one mentioned the fact that she was named after Mrs Weasley.

"Lucy Weasley." She jerks her head at Molly. "This kid's sister. Sixteen."

"Hello! My name's Fred. Fred Weasley II. James and I are the next generation of Marauders and -"

"Oh, please. You guys would get caught with every single prank of it weren't for me." Lily interrupted.

"Well, yeah," Fred added as an afterthought, "She's the brains. She may be four years younger, but she is so helpful. She is literally the sliest person ever. She gives no mercy when it comes to pranks."

"Well, what can I say," Lily smirked. "I _am_ a Slytherin."

"What?"

"You're a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah."

"Okay."

"Well, anyway, me, Lily, and James are the -"

"Lily, James and I." Rose corrected.

"What?"

"It's Lily, James and I. Not me, Lily, and James."

"She inherited your brains." Ron whispered to Hermione.

She smiled.

Fred II rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're the next generation of marauders. I'm eighteen, in Gryffindor, and my darling sister here-"

"Is Roxanne." She cut off. "Thank you, brother dear, but I do not need help to say my own name."

"Just helping out, dear sister."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I'm Roxanne. Seventeen. Daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. Gryffindor. And . . ." She glanced around. "I think that's all of us. Yep."

"Didn't I have any kids?" Fred pouted.

"Infertile," Roxy lied.

"Oh."

"And Charlie said his dragons were his kids. He actually rocked up to the burrow once with four baby dragons and told Grandma Weasley that he'd brought the kids." Roxy added.

Laughs.

"Are there any more Weasleys?" Bill asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's Victoire, yours and Fleur's daughter. She's twenty three. Gryffindor. She didn't come. She's over in France, visiting family. She wanted to come, but . . . She couldn't."

"Three kids." Bill muttered. "With Fleur Delacour. Okay."

Charlie smirked at him. "Love Struck?"

"No!"

"Any relationships going on with you guys?" Sirius questioned.

"Well," James started, "There is Scorpius and-"

"Shut up!" Al hissed under his breath. "Scorpius and Albus."

Harry choked. "What?"

"Yeah."

Al ducked his head.

"You're dating a Malfoy?"

"Yeah. And, uh, Draco Malfoy said that he always thought that-"

"Shut up!" Scorpius cried.

"Father'll kill you!"

"He's already gonna kill me, Scorpius."

"He said you were always quite hot."

Harry really choked this time. Snape choked. Ron choked. The room was full of choking people. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Right."

 **Later -**

"Why didn't the dam git tell me?!"

"Wait, what?"

"Draco Malfoy is hot as hell!"

Ron stared. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I so would have done him." **(Yes, I'm making Harry bi because Drarry is my ship and I had to put it in somewhere even if only slightly.)**

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. I've got to see Fred about something. Later, Harry."

Harry kicked his trunk.

 **(Sorry, had to do it.)**

Present -

"He is quite hot, Malfoy."

"What?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"Nothing. Continue." Harry muttered.

"There's also Teddy and Victoire," James said as Teddy's hair turned pink.

"James and Alice," Albus called.

"Alice?" Remus frowned.

"Alice Longbottom."

"As entertaining as this is," Snape sneered, "Could we actually finish the book so I can leave? I've got better things to be doing than listen to teenage crap."

"That's who I'm named after? Did Dad have some sort of mental problem when I born?" Al mumbled to James.

James laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Like you can talk, Snape, with-"

"Harry." Hermione reprimanded. "Yes, professor, we can." She glanced at Dumbledore, who took the hint.

 **"But Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

 **'Look who it is.'**

 **Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again."**

"I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy being civilised?! That's - that's disturbing. Draco Malfoy doesn't do civil." George cried.

And it was strange, everyone agreed, for he was never civilised to Harry, Hermione, or the Weasleys. What had changed between them? Or had they simply grown up?

 **" 'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains.' "**

"Ron! Don't turn them against each other before school even starts!" Hermione scolded, half amused **.**

"They ended up friends anyway!" And then, under his breath, "How is she friends with a Malfoy?"

" **'Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused, 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!' "**

"Guess you don't change much," Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

 **"** **'You're right, sorry.' Said Ron, but unable to help himself, added, 'Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pureblood.' "**

"It's not Purebloods, it just the Malfoys." Arthur said with distaste.

 **" 'Hey!' "**

"Hello," Fred responded.

" **James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, trolley, and owl, and was evidently bursting with news."**

"Oooh, what's the gossip, Jamie? I need . . ." Fred gasped, like he was taking his last dying breath, and then added in a croaky voice, "Gossip." A couple people laughed, but most just rolled their eyes.

 **" 'Teddy's back there,' he said breathlessly,"**

"Teddy?" George asked, surprised.

Teddy buried his face in his hands; he knew what this bit was, having been told about it later.

 **"Pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. 'Just seen him. And guess what he's doing?' "**

"Yes, Teddy, what were you doing?" Fred asked in a suspicious voice, as Teddy blushed and his hair colour to changed to a light pink.

"You're metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked, eyes alight. She rushed over to Teddy, knocking over Mad Eye's flask. "Sorry," she muttered.

" _Constant Vigilance, Nymphadora!"_ He barked.

Tonks' eyes flashed. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She cried. "My name is Tonks!"

She sat next to Teddy. "I'm metamorphmagus too! When I was at school, I always went around pretending to be Dumbledore or Slughorn or something. Snape! I pretended to be him once. My friends were asleep, and I crawled into bed beside them, right? I changed my features to Snape's." She changed her features to Snape's, mimicking the nose, the hair, everything on point. "They screamed." She continued. "Really loudly. Like, I got a bruise from that!" She laughed.

Snape growled.

"Worth it, though."

He glared.

"I always did that with, like, my boyfriends and stuff. Change myself to, like, Snape or one of the professors. They so screamed. Like a girl. Not that that's wrong, just . . . You know what I mean." She showed him a fading scar on her head. "I got that from doing that. He punched me in the head." She frowned. "Then again, he thought I was Crabbe, so he did have pretty good reason."

The future kids smiled; Teddy with his Mother, who'd died when he was small. Who he'd never talked to before. Who he grew up with so many stories about; her heroic acts, her clumsy ways. Her humour, her spirit. _Her_.

Teddy swallowed. He forced himself to talk - this was his Mother, his Mother, who was better than he'd imagined she would be like.

"Yeah," he said. "I did something like that a couple times." He high-fived her, grinning. "I always used to pretend I was Slughorn, or another professor, and go around asking all these weird questions; what did you have for breakfast today? How was your homework for transfiguration? They figured it out, and sometime people would have two of the same person talking to them at the same time. Metamorphmagi is really helpful for pranks."

Tonks laughed. "Yeah. It is."

 **" 'Snogging Victoire!' "**

"That's not what I expected." Charlie muttered. "I was expecting, like, pulling a prank or something."

"Is Victoire your girlfriend, Teddy?" Tonks asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Visiting family up in France. Couldn't come."

"And that, Teddy, is where you're wrong." A voice came from the shadows. Tinged with a slight French accent, clear and soft, he'd know that voice anywhere. He twisted.

A blonde girl stepped out of a dark corner. She was wearing robes, blonde hair falling past her shoulders. She was beautiful, her features defined, her eyes a stormy, but clear blue.

"Is that Victoire?"

"Yeah."

"She's . . . Beautiful."

"She's part Veela, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She strode over to where Teddy sat. "I'm Victoire Weasley." She kissed him softly and pulled away. "Which bit are we up to?"

"James just came back after catching you two snogging." Lily called.

"Oh, wow. Ideal time to come in, isn't it?"

"Couldn't have chosen better," Teddy agreed.

" **He gazed up at the adults, obviously disappointed by the lack of reaction."**

"Well, what did you want them to do, James? Dance in happiness? Squeal? Demand they stop?" Lily asked.

James grumbled.

 **" 'Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snog-"**

"Lupin?" This came from Remus.

"Hi, Dad." Teddy said.

Victoire smiled, "Go to him," she whispered.

"No, no, no! I can't have kids! You're- you're not-"

"No, I'm not. I get a little grumpy around the full moon, but I'm not. That's it."

Remus heaved a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I even risked-"

"Remus, I've told a dozen times; lycanthropy can only be passed down through the saliva. Your kid would not inherit it." Hermione retold him.

"You don't know that! What if- what if-"

"Dad," Teddy said softly, "It's fine. I'm not lycanthropic, and you don't have to worry."

"Right." He mumbled. "Sorry."

Teddy moved around to where his father sat. "It's-"

"Wait," Tonks interrupted. "If you're Remus' kid, and metamorphmagus, then . . . He's not metamorphmagus. Which would mean . . ." She grinned. "Theodore-"

"Teddy."

"Teddy Lupin. Are you my child?"

He glanced at the rest of the future Weasleys. They nodded, telling him it was alright to say.

"Yes."

"Ha! Exactly." She looked pointedly at Remus.

"Tonks, I'm too poor, too old for you."

Literally everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Yeah no, you guys are getting together. Because if you don't, I won't exist, and I rather like existing." He turned to the Weasleys. "How about you guys? Do you like existing? I mean, I may be wrong, but . . ." He took his attention to his parents. "And besides, there's no point resisting, because you know you'll give in anyway, because otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but-"

Tonks kissed him. Softly, but it was kind of awkward to see your own parents make out. Snape sneered. When they broke apart, Dumbledore continued.

" **'Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"**

"You interrupted them?" Ginny asked, incredulous, as Victoire blushed. "You are so like Ron."

 **" 'You interrupted them?' Said Ginny. 'You are so like Ron.'** "

Laughs echoed.

"You don't change much, then, Gin?" Harry asked.

 **"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away.' "**

"I get why," Tonks muttered.

"Hey!" James protested.

 **" 'He's snogging her!' James added as though worried he had not made himself clear."**

"Yeah, I think we got you the first thousand times." Teddy said, with a roll of his eyes.

 **" 'Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!' "**

They laughed at Victoire's and Teddy's faces.

" **Whispered Lily ecstatically. 'Teddy would really be part of the family then!'**

' **He already comes round for dinner four times a week,' said Harry, 'Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?' "**

"Wait," Remus said. "Why isn't Teddy with us?"

The future kids averted their gazes.

"I die, don't I?" He laughs.

"Don't laugh!" Tonks said, fighting back tears.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive now, actually." He said.

"Don't cry," he added, to everyone in the room. "Don't be upset. It hasn't happened yet. Besides, this is war. People come and go. I just happen to be one of them."

"No! We'll - we'll stop it- we'll-"

"Tonks," Remus said softly, "Don't. We can't. You know we can't. It would mess up the future so much. Some of these people may not even end up existing. We can't."

"I know," she whispered, burying her head in Remus' chest.

He looked up. "How'd I go?"

"Fighting." Teddy said, his voice hoarse.

"Good." He turned to Dumbledore. "Continue, please, Albus."

He nodded. " ' **Yeah!' Said James enthusiastically. 'I don't mind sharing with Al - Teddy can have my room!'**

 **'No,' said Harry firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished.' "**

"At least he's got his priorities in order," Harry said.

Ron looked at him weirdly. "Harry, that is you."

"Oh," he realised. He blushed.

 **"He** **checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's."**

"We gave it to you?" Molly asked, her eyes red.

Harry smiled to her.

 **" 'It's nearly eleven, you better get on board.'**

' **Don't forget to give Neville our love!' Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

 **'Mum! I can't give a professor love!'**

 **'But you know Neville.'**

 **James rolled his eyes. 'Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbotttom, isn't he? I can't just walk into Herbology and give him love . . .' "**

"Neville's a professor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." James answered. "He's one of my favourite professors."

"Well, he was best at Herbology," Hermione said wisely. "It's not really that surprising."

"That's just not the career I expected him to pursue," Harry shrugged.

Snape bit back a retort- he couldn't, not with all the other Professors in the room.

 **"Shaking his head at his Mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus."**

"I got a bruise from that." Al grumbled.

James smirked.

 **" 'See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals.' "**

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Who had they seen die that they could see the Thestrals?

 **" 'I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!' "**

He sighed in relief.

 **"But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him-"**

"I do not need permission to kiss my own son!" Ginny cried.

 **"Gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

' **Thestrals are nothing to worry about,' Harry told Albus."**

"No, they're, not. They're gentle." Harry said.

 **" 'They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to the school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats.'**

 **Ginny kissed Albus goodbye. 'See you at Christmas.'**

 **'Bye, Al.' Said Harry as his son hugged him. 'Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up.'**

"Mess with Peeves," Fred advised. "He's brilliant to have on your side when pulling pranks."

"Yeah," George agreed.

"How could you possibly have gotten Peeves to team with you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"A true marauder never reveals their secrets, Hermione." They whispered as one theatrically.

 **" 'What if I'm in Slytherin?' The whisper was meant for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was."**

Al blushed **.**

" **Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes."**

Hermione smacked him. "They're your eyes too!"

 **"** ' **Albus Severus,' "**

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"Why'd you name after that _git_?"

"You _named_ your _son_ after _Snape_?"

"What'd the greasy haired git do to get you to name your _kid_ after him?"

"It's _Snape_!"

The room was in uproar.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling; he must've found out the truth.

Snape was touched. Not that he showed it. He was surprised, though. Why would Potter name his kid after him? He _hated_ Snape. _Loathed_ him.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled over the screaming. "It hasn't happened yet!"

"Harry, it's _Snape_ ," Ron grumbled incredulously. "Why him? Why not - I don't know, anyone other than him!"

"I don't know!" Harry was shocked; he was curious. He was horrified. What the hell did Snape - greasy haired, prejudiced, death eater Snape - do to get him to name his son after the git?

He turned to the future kids. "Please tell me," he said, "Please tell me I had some mental problem or illness or was drunk."

Al shook his head. "Sorry, I can't." He said, at the same time as James said,

"Okay. You were drunk!"

He groaned.

Fred and George stared at him; horrified. Sirius was glaring. Horrified, terrified.

"Why didn't you name him after _Remus_?!" Sirius shouted. "Or - or someone else who passed in the war! But why Snivellus?"

Snape growled.

Harry had no answer.

 **" 'Albus** **Severus,' "**

Growls sounded.

 **"Harry said quietly, so that no one but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train. 'You were named for two headmasters-"**

"I'm sorry, Snape ends up headmaster?!"

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why Snape?"

"Why not Mcgonagall?"

"How'd he end up Headmaster in the first place?"

" _Quiet_!" Dumbledore commanded, but even he looked curious.

When silence came, he nodded. "Thank you."

 **"** **'Named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.' "**

Snape choked.

Harry choked.

Ron choked.

So did a large number of the Weasleys.

Albus nodded; Harry must have found out their plan.

 **"** **'But just say-'**

" **Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.' "**

"You're going to be a great father one day," Hermione said, a hand on his shoulder.

Harry blushed, protesting.

"Just like his father."

" **But if it matters to you, youlll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account.'**

 **'Really?'**

 **'It did for me.' "**

"You were nearly in another house?" Rob spluttered.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"Which house?" Fred leaned forward.

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Which house was it, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Slytherin." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" George frowned.

Louder, he stated firmly, "Slytherin."

Snape went white. "Potter, you are not a Slytherin."

Harry remained still. "Apparently the sorting hat thought different."

"But-but-"

"Well, it's been a pleasure having you on Gryffindor house, Mr Potter. I'm glad you didn't go to Slytherin."

"You nearly went to Slytherin?" Ron cried. "But Slytherin's - Slytherin is-"

"Not evil." Harry interrupted. "Cunning and ambitious."

Ron's jaw dropped open. "Are you defending them?"

"They're not all bad." Harry said.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "I mean, my cousin Andromeda was in Slytherin house. So was Merlin."

"Well - yeah - but-"

"They're not all evil, Ron," Hermione said softly.

Scorpius and Al took this as a personal offence.

"There is some prejudiced, but most are actually quite nice. Just never trust a Slytherin." Al defended.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed.

 **"Said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus' face when he said it. But now doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door after him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry."**

Hermione sighed; even in over twenty years, Harry would still be famous. He would never get any peace, would he? For once, Professor Snape didn't make a remark about how Harry loved his fame, delved in it.

" **'Why are they all staring?' Demanded Albus as he and Rose cranes around to look at the other students.**

 **'Don't let it worry you,' said Ron. 'It's me, I'm extremely famous.' "**

"You wish, Ronniekins." Fred stated.

He grumbled.

 **"Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him . . .**

 **The last trace of steam evaporated in the Autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

 **'He'll be alright,' murmured Ginny.**

 **As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead.**

 **'I know he will.'**

 **The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."** Dumbledore shut the book closed. "And that's all."

"You are going to be a truly great father, Harry." Hermione told him, smiling.

A few moments passed for everyone to sink in what they'd read.

"Uh - we're sorry we didn't tell you this before," Teddy said, ""But we are going to have to wipe your memories."

"What?!"

"We can't risk the future being changed," he explained. "We only came to give you hope."

"But won't that disappear if the memories go?" Fred questioned.

"You can erase memories; you can't erase emotions, especially not hope."

Harry groaned. "So I'm going to have to sit through more of those two being oblivious?" He jerked his hand at Ron and Hermione. Hermione smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but yes. They'll get together eventually."

A groan.

"And Tonks and Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Will get together some other time." He sent an apologetic look at the two. "Sorry."

"It really is for the best, Harry," Hermione agreed. "We can't risk it. Messing with time is dangerous; it is now, it will always be."

"The girl's right," Alastor said gruffly.

"We don't want to do this without your consent." Victoire added. "But, if we have too, we will. Do we have your consent?"

A murmuring of yeses, and very few no's, echoed quietly.

"We really _are_ sorry," Teddy repeated. He moved back to his parents and smiled, softly.

"Teddy-" Remus started.

"I love you." He would not cry.

"Who will be casting the spell?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Me." Teddy replied.

"If-"

"I am a qualified Auror, and you'd have to be a pretty horrible one not to be able to cast a proper memory spell."

He raised his wand and waited another second. He hesitated, closing his eyes.

"Obliviate Maximus!" He cried.

They collapsed, eyes rolling into their heads.

And when they awoke, they were gone.

They awoke at similar times. Every one of them.

"Why're we here? How'd we get here?" Ron whispered to Harry, watching as the rest stood and went about their lives normally.

"No idea," he answered.

They dismissed it quickly.

Hermione appeared around the corner; she'd woken earlier.

Harry and Ron stalked up to her. "How'd we get here?"

Confusion showed on her face. "What do you mean? Fred and George pranked us. All of us."

 _Oh_. It seemed like something they'd do.

"But it backfired. They got knocked out too."

"Oh." Ron said, ever the intelligent one. Then he turned to Harry.

"Want to play quidditch? I'll get Fred and George, Bill and Charlie to play."

"Sure," Harry grinned. "Let me grab my Firebolt."

He felt like Fred and George _hadn't_ pranked them, but he'd accept it - for now.

"I'm Seeker!" He yelled over his shoulder as he raced up the stairs.

"You're always Seeker!"

 **I know I didn't include a lot of the characters, sorry. I really am. I meant too, I just didn't know how. And that was a crappy ending. Sorry.**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
